


Stalker!! Dark Jeff the Killer

by YandereFaithfull



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Creepypasta, Dark, Dark Jeff the killer, Death, F/M, Jeff the Killer - Freeform, Kidnapping, Murder, Yandere, Yandere jeff the killer, Yandere jtk, cut, force, hostage, jtk - Freeform, killer, knife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereFaithfull/pseuds/YandereFaithfull
Summary: He's been watching from the start. Learning everything about you so the kill could be easy. The more he knows the more he wants. When he finally encounters you, it leaves him with a bad taste in his mouth.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> |~~~~~|  
> |~A/N~|  
> |~~~~~|
> 
> THIS IS IN NO WAY INTENDED FOR YOUNG AUDIENCES. IF YOU ARE NOT OKAY WITH BLOOD, GORE, GETTING WORKED UP AT THE SIGHT OF BLOOD, SEXUAL THOUGHTS, SEXUAL ACTS, VIOLENCE, RAPE OR ANYTHING OF THE SORT THIS IS NOT FOR YOU. I PLAN TO MAKE THIS AS DARK AS I POSSIBLY CAN SO PLEASE NO REPORTING ME BECAUSE I AM GIVING YOU A WARNING AS CLEARLY AS THESE CAPITALS. IF YOU READ PAST THIS POINT AND COMPLAIN AT HOW DARK OR HOW IT IS MAKING YOU UNCOMFORTABLE THAN GOOD. I AM DOING A GOOD JOB AT WRITING THIS AS THAT'S WHAT I INTEND TO DO. SO IF ANY OF THIS WILL TRIGGER YOU ARE MAKE YOU REPORT ME THAN DO NOT UNDER ANT CIRCUMSTANCES READ PAST THIS POINT!!.
> 
> Now that's over enjoy this, sorry if the first couple of chapters are crap but I'm still working on

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|   
|~Author's point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

It was the dead of the night. Everything was silent save from the breathing of sleeping humans. Weak pitiful humans. Foot falls are softly heard, disturbing the quiet night. Something slouches around in a glass jar. A sharp knife glints in the moonlight. The clouds cover the moon for a moment. But a moment is all he needed. In the now darkened light he crawls through an unlocked window.

Eyes glowing menacingly surrounded by blackened burns. A cut smile dons his unusually pale face. His knife hovers over the chest of the sleeping human. Listening to any changes in their breathing he pauses. His eyes watching carefully.

The clouds uncover the moon. Silvery light streaming into the room. Knife still held he plunges it into the unsuspecting victims chest. Pushing his unused hand against their mouth to muffle any screams he thrusts the knife into their chest several more times until he is sure they have stopped breathing. Until he is sure their heart has stopped beating.

Looking up, blood splatters his face and his white hoodie, painting him in red. But that was his usual colour. Under the cover of darkness he wears red. Using the same sharp knife he cuts the same smile into their face. Pocketing the bloody knife he dips his hand into their chest, coating them in red blood. Chuckling to himself he moves to a bare wall, writing along with the victims blood like he has done countless of times.

Looking over his masterpieces he leaves the room, searching the rest of the house for any other humans. Finding no-one else he cackles loudly, leaving through the front door. The small country town was getting boring for him. He had terrorized everyone already and it was getting harder to get into people's houses. He was thinking of travelling to a new town.

The liquid in the container splotches about as he walks, the fresh blood mixing with the old. He was saving this blood. saving it to use on a fabulous masterpiece but so far none has-been better than the others. They were all the same.

Hijacking the dead person's car bye starts his drive. Getting out of town before sun rise. Too had he'd Miss the screams of shock and disgust when that person was found. He cackles realizing he didn't even bother to check the gender of the weak human.

He had a destination in mind. It was a small town. Best for breaking into houses unlike large cities with there fancy locks and apartment buildings. He couldn't wait to start his terrorizing. He had visited years ago and was going to come back. They better be ready for their nights will no longer be peaceful again.

~Faithfull

 


	2. Chapter 1

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Your point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

Another tiring school day. Too bad you still had three more days left until Saturday. Than you would be free for two days without the annoying kids in your class. They were loud and obnoxious and couldn't shut up. It confused you to no end on how idiotic they could be. It was like they were born without a single smart brain cell.

You chuck the school bag on the ground at the kitchen counter and sit on the black stool. "I'm home!" You announce loudly knowing that your parents were outside.

"Mum? Dad?" Your brother of fourteen, just three years younger than yourself, calls out, "Where are you?"

He does the same and the both of you put your laptop bags on the counter.

"Homework tonight?" You ask him, looking at his green eyes and mousey brown hair like your father's.

"Yea." He sighs, "Maths and science." He brings out the said books and his pencil case, turning the laptop on and putting it on charge, "You?"

"Maths, science, English and I have an up coming test in history and social sciences." You say, doing the same thing as he did. You were both Grade A students and enjoyed homework beside video games, reading and spending time together.

"How was your day you two?" Mum asks, ruffling both of your hair as she walks past from just being out side.

"It was really good. Though the teachers gave me homework." My brother Max informs, picking up a pencil to start his homework.

"Shit." You respond with, "The class was loud and annoying. They couldn't shut up. They all went on about sport, relationships and we're just down right annoying." You huff, glaring at the pen in your hand.

"What ever did that pen do?" Max asks, laughing at your annoyance.

"Just the rest of this year than the last one. After that you wouldn't need to see them ever again." Mum comforts, chuckling at what Max had said, already use to what you'd say. She places a clear glass of water and a dissolved aspirin.

"Did you learn anything else besides that?" Dad asks, walking inside and going into the lounge room to sit on a recliner.

"Nope!" Both Max and you say getting to work, "Jinks!" You both shout as a large bowl of plain original chips is placed between you two and a cup each of (f/s/d - favourite soft drink).

"Once you finish I want you both to change out of your uniforms and bring any plates or cups out from your rooms." Mum says, going into the lounge room as well. The TV turns on and 'The Chase' is on.

By tea time you have completed my science and maths and was just helping Max with a question. Your bond was strong. Stronger than what most siblings would have. But maybe your strong bond was strengthened by the fact that you wasn't related by blood. You had been adopted. At five your real parents died. Your mum from cancer and your dad from a broken heart.

At seven you went to a foster home where you were one of twelve other kids, and so you was sent back for not acting like the others. Than at nine you had been adopted into the (l/n) family and have been for eight years.

You got along with Max and his parents were nice so you don't have to go back so everything was good.

"Thanks (y/n)." Max says, fist pumping at solving the problem. "That was easier than I expected."

You smile, "It's fine. How about once we finish our work we play (f/video game)?"

His eyes light up. "How is anybody able to say no to (f/video game)?" He basically jumps for joy.

"You're right. But no-one has an answer cause no-one's yet to say no." Our voices rise in volume as we get more and more excited. We couldn't wait to play (f/video game).

~Time skip~

After finishing your homework and playing (f/video game), it was time for bed. Since it was basically near midnight you both called it quits with your parents already in bed asleep. You would usually sleep in the lounge room. Max on the spare bed on the floor while you slept on the three seated couch. But since it was a school night you couldn't. Usually you would sleep out in the lounge if it was either a weekend or the holidays.

"Goodnight Max." You say, hugging him tightly, "Sleep dreams."

"Goodnight sis." He hugs back, "Don't let the templers kill you." You both laugh before splitting up. He goes into the first room to the left of the door, Your's the one next to his. Down the end, on the left is the laundry and if you turn right you see the bathroom on the left and the toilet room ahead. On the right end of the hallway is our partners room who has a built in bathroom. And inbetween your parents room and Max's is the cupboard filled with linen and board games.

You turn the light on and make your way over to the bedside table, making sure not to trip over the (f/c) bean bag at the end of your bed. You turn the lamp on and turn the light off, before hopping into bed and looking around the room.

In front of you is your dresser with clothes in it and collect tables on top. On the right of that is a small built in cupboard with more clothes and shoes. On the left of the dresser, in the corner next to the window is another small, skinny bookshelf filled with statues of (f/animals).

The window curtains are drawn back, letting the moonlight fall softly in the room. On the inside window still are five bonsai plants all at different ages and types. Beside the bed is the bedside table between the window as well. On the other side of the bed is another small, skinny bookshelf filled with books which you love. Sitting on the bedside table in a tall tower is the manga and anime you currently own. Behind the bookshelf, in its own little room created by a shelf of pencils next to the bookshelf and the art easel next to the door is your little art area where a desk with all your art sits. Behind the easel and next to the door is a large box TV with your own gaming consoles and games sit.

You had three of each console; one in your room, one in Max's room and the last in the lounge room where most of your games were. You had your own games in which the other wouldn't play as they didn't like it but that number was very small so you had a full bookshelf of all your games in the lounge room.

You close your eyes prepared to go to sleep so you could wake up early for school. You let your mind drift and before you knew it, you were sleeping peacefully, forgetting all about turning your lamp off which was an occurrence that always happened.

-Faithfull

 


	3. Chapter 2

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~You're point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

"(y/n)! Wake up!" Mum screams from the kitchen, her voice breaking through your pleasant sleep. Groaning you roll over, facing the window and grabbing a pillow to press it over your head. "(y/n)!"

You hear her footsteps moving towards your room before they enter. The blanket gets pulled right off your poor warm body, letting the cold air freeze it. A moan escapes your lips as you curl up into a ball, not wanting to leave your true love. "Nooo." You whine, opening (e/c) eyes and yawning, "I don't want to leave my true love."

"Come on (y/n). You have school." Mum says, helping you to stand.

You grumble and look at her, "School's just jealous of our relationship." You follow her into the kitchen, spotting Max already up with a piece of toast in his mouth as he presses buttons on one of your gaming consol's controls. "Morning Max."

"Morning (y/n). I see you couldn't have your happy ever after." You roll your eyes at his joking. It was far too early for it. Mum pushes a hot drink and a plate of toast into your hands, urging you to sit and eat.

"You have half an hour before getting out that door and hopping on the bus you two so hurry it up." Mum demands, most likely from the kitchen making your lunch since you both were always pressed for time in the mornings.

Max and you finish your breakfast and go to your rooms to change into our school uniform. The male uniform was a white button up shirt with black pants while the female's was a white button up shirt and a thigh length black skirt. You put my white underwear, black bike shorts and your black skirt on. You would never leave for school without your bike shorts on because you don't feel comfortable with people able to see your underwear and it also stops the perverted boys from seeing them. As you button the shirt up you see a flash of colour at the corner of your eye. Turning towards the window where the flash of colour came from, yet you see nothing out the ordinary. You look out the window as your fingers nimbly do the last few buttons up, seeing another flash of colour further away, almost in the tree line of the forest. No body ever went into that forest due to the deaths that occurred a few years ago when campers use to go camping in there. Loooking closer, the flash wasn't the sort that would of came from a photo being taken, it was sort of like movement. A flash of movement.

"Hurry up!" Mum yells at you, "You have ten minutes left!"

"Damn." You mutter, quickly tying the tie around your neck and leaving it slightly loose so it wasn't tight. You left the top button undone and quickly pull the half thigh black white socks on, putting the black shoes on you hop about, trying to pull them on so you wouldn't have to tie them up. "Crap I don't have any time for this." 

Running out of your room, you miss the flash of movement signalling that someone had moved to the window. Running into the lounge room with a hair brush in hand, brushing out the knots and styling my hair in its usual style.

"Come on (y/n)!" Max calls from the front door, his bag and laptop case on his shoulders. It was always this chaos filled on the school mornings and sometimes you'd just make it to the bus stop and others you'll be early surprisingly but only rarely. You quickly sling my back over your shoulders and grab your phone and laptop case, rushing to the door where mum waited, Max already walking off.

You hug your mum, "I'll see you tonight, love you." Smiling you run to catch up with Max.

"Love you too (y/n), see you tonight!" Mum calls from the front door before the two of you walk to far, both Max and turn around, waving as mum closes the door.

You look down at my phone and see the time. You had two minutes to get to the bus otherwise you'd be late. And the bus doesn't wait around long.

"Shit. Let's go Max." You hurry your pace and arrive to the stop just in time as the bus rolls to a stop.

The bus driver raises an eyebrow at you two and smiles, "You two are lucky today."

You smile back and go to your seats, Max up the front with the younger kids as he enjoys chatting them them, and yourself seated three seats forwards from the back. It was your spot and no-one was going to take it... Ever. You plug headphones into your ears and turn the music up really loud, Duality by Set It Off starts to play as you tap your fingers against the glass.

Every other noise is thrown into the background as you listen to the song, you watch the houses pass by with the sky blue as ever. Behind the houses sat the forest in which people camped. It was weird. Your town had a forest on one side and a large empty plain on the other. It was barren beside the scattered farming lands. The town was quiet, but that was okay.

You have ten minutes before our bus gets to school, it could be twenty minutes if you and Max walked but as the both of you are too lazy to do such a thing. Looking out the window you spot a flash of white. Almost as if time slowed by you managed to get a closer look at the white flash. A figure. A figure in a white hoodie stood between two houses, as if sitting on the fence between them. It stood out to you. Never in this town had you seen someone in a white hoodie outside, not that you went outside much, but as far as you knew nobody had one. You turn in my seat to see if you could catch the figure again, and looking through the rows of chairs you watch the white flash of the figure run across the road, running out of sight inbetween the houses and towards the forest.

You shudder thinking of the forest. A lot of trouble happened because of that forest and not many people were willing to admit it, preferring to remain ignorant of the happenings.

~Faithfull

 


	4. Chapter 3

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Your point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

School was boring. Each class the teacher just droned on about work and things you have to know for the end of term exams. Lunch couldn't of come sooner.

Walking outside with your lunch you head over to the benches the furthest from the school, it was always noisy around lunch with people playing sport, girls gossiping and others sitting and talking. The sun was warm where you sat on the bench under the tree. Watching the other students spending their lunch, many playing sport or gossiping. Standing on the opposite side of the field, among the shadows of a tree, stood a darkened figure, seeming out of place near the students standing in the bright sunlight. Freezing in the spot you study the figure, trying to see if it's the same one from this morning. It was darkened to the extent that nothing could be seen of them.

You blink and the figure disappears as if it had ever been there. Flabbergasted you look around, seeing if you can find them again. Confused with how quickly they disappeared you feel slightly worried. Getting up you look around, paranoia getting under your skin already. In one morning you had already spotted three figures. The same one twice and this new one. You start to head for the buildings, feeling uncomfortable around so many people. You were that loner type which was okay with people talking about you but not to you. So you didn't have many friends. Not many people would realize if you went missing besides your family. Your family was your only friends basically.

The bell went before you could do anything to check around you. The hair on the back of your neck stood straight as if someone was staring at you. It was a distasteful feeling.

Sometimes you wished you had someone beside you to talk to and to care for you but you didn't want to risk being hurt. It was a terrible roundabout. Sighing you grab your books for your next class, maths. Sure you were good at maths but it was also a curse as the class expected you to always know the answers all the time. You really didn't want to go any of the class. You just wanted to go home and fall into bed. Hide away from the figures and watchful feeling.

Walking to class you push the door open, seeing your teacher Mrs William writing on the board some questions which the class will need to answer. "Afternoon (y/n)." She greets, "First like usual." She giggles. For someone who seemed strict she could be quite the teenager sometimes.

You smile, "Yea like usual." You take your seat at the back of the class, taking up three of the twenty desks. Due to the class size each student could have three tables if they like, leaving two for the teacher to use.

There was only had six students in this maths class due to the fact that it was the harder maths, meaning that nearly everyone else went to the easy maths. Sighing you put your pencil case on the desk beside you and have your maths book open in front of you with the note pad for writing the answers down. On your right is where you set your laptop, starting it up and playing your playlist. One Breath Away started to play and so you put your earphones in and started to get to work. Moving into the next chapter as you'd had finished the last chapter last night.

The second bell went just as the other five students trickled in, laughing and chatting to each other in their small pairings. Three girls stuck together and such had six tables pushed together in a rectangle, one across from the other two. Next was two males, they sat on the other side of the class yet at the back like yourself. You had found out that they dislike others seeing what went on their computer screens. The last student was a female who sat by herself near the front of the class. Her friends had chosen to take the maths below so she was alone for this lesson only you'd found out.

It seemed you could know a lot of information just by listening and not being close to other people, meaning others trusted you with secrets as you had no one to tell them to. Sighing you start working on simutanous equations, working on finding x and y. It was pretty easy while everyone else was in the middle of linear equations.

The song changed to Rich Kids and you look out the window as the teacher starts her lesson, leaning back and relaxing as the weight of this lesson is lifted from your shoulders. Looking outside you once again see the darkened figure. Eyes widening in shock you lean back too far and fall off the chair, earphones being ropes from your ears you land on your back. A dull thud is echoed around the room interrupting the teacher halfway through her sentence.

Six pairs of eyes turn to you and the teacher raises her eyebrow, not very impressed with your behaviour. "(Y/n). Would you like to tell the class why you fell from your chair?"

You think for a moment not loving off the floor. Thinking about if you move would the figure see you or if it would be a good idea to even bring up the figure. You went with a completely different option, "The chair disliked me and wanted to give me to the floor. And that is because I was so surprised by the fact that with linear equations if you do something to one side you need to do it to the other that I tipped the poor chair back so it had enough with my actions." You explain, hoping to clear it up.

A few laughs are earnt from the students and Mrs Williams chuckles at your excuse. "Very well (y/n). If the floor is done with you and the chair forgives you, can you please sit back down?" She suggests with a smile before turning back to the board and confusing on with her explanation.

Sitting back on the chair you look outside as you plug your earphones back into your ears, Hoist the Colours playing through them, you search for the figure. Blinking a few times and rubbing your eyes you can't find them. Maybe it had been all a figment of your imagination. Your paranoia getting to you too much.

Focusing back on your work the time goes by and before you know it, it's the end of the day and school's over. Leaving the school you hop back on the bus and a repeat of yesterday happens. Homework, star trek and video games being played and watched.

~Faithfull

 

 


	5. Chapter 4

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Your point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

It was the weekend. Nothing else had happened besides those three sightings and so you finally calmed down. Relaxing in your bed you wonder what you wanted to do tomorrow. You knew that Saturday's were for sleeping in and so you decided on that. All the homework was completed and so you just relaxed, on the couch while the rest of tour family had gone out shopping even thigh it was late. for some odd reason they always preferred to shop at night, maybe because of he less people or maybe because their less people to see what they get? You didn't know.

Than you saw him. A fleeting figure. Almost like a shadow one would see out the corner of their eye. He had been watching again. That's four times you've spotted a figure. The dirty white of their jumper, their black pants, you remembered those. You didn't feel safe in your house. Your own house and you didn't feel safe. That was how much this figure frightened you.

How you wish for your parents and Max to return from the shops. Oh how you wished you'd of gone with them. You felt vulnerable. Like at any moment you could be attacked. You move from the lounge room and into the kitchen. Nothing seemed out of place yet. You move towards the wooden block where mum kept the large sharp knives. You felt the need to have something dangerous within your hand. Something to protect yourself with.

You look over the counter and into the lounge room, trying to see out the windows. You couldn't see anything abnormal. Every noise seemed muffled by your blood pounding through your veins. The noise from the TV seemed less loud, less reassuring. Reaching for one of the knives, you pull it out. The scraping noise of wood against metal seemed to scream in your ears. Pulling it out quickly you look behind you and out the windows, the feeling of being watched drifted over your body. Your heart thumping with adrenaline. Half expecting to see the figure you jump back, pointing the knife at the window.

You stare wide eyed, the hand holding the knife shaking as nothing abnormal happens. Your heart doesn't calm down, instead it fastens it's pace, almost like a horse race is being held inside you. You could feel each individual horse galloping through your veins, all trying to be the first to the finish line. But nothing seemed to be there.

It was strange. But than you heard a car pull into the drive way and you instantly collapsed in relief. You knew you were safe once your family had returned. Quickly putting the knife away you go and sit in the lounge room, missing the flash of black at the kitchen door.

The front door opens, "We're home sweetie!" Your mum calls put brightly, walking in with an arm load of bags.

Getting up you go to greet her, "Do you need my help?" You ask, following her like a small puppy.

"There's nothing (y/n). No need to help, you're father has it under control."

You laugh, already imaging what was happening outside, "You do know that he's most likely trying to bring everything inside in one go?"

She just nods as she dumps her armful on kitchen counter. "Mum!" Max calls from outside, "Dad's doing it again!"

Sighing your mum leaves the room. Most likely to sort out your dad like usual whenever they went shopping.

After your mum managed to help your dad, they went to into the kitchen to pack up as you watch Max play Skyrim.

"(Y/n)! Max!" Your mum shouts from the kitchen, "Bed time you two."

Max pauses his game and groans as you look up from the book on your phone. "But mum... It's the weekend!" Max retorts back, unpausing his game and continue his attack on a dragon.

"No buts mister."

"Butt." You say to Max, making the two of you laugh.

"Very funny (y/n)." Your dad's voice breaks through your laughter. "Now listen to your mum, we're going out tomorrow in case you've forgotten."

Rolling your eyes you stand up and leave for your room. Entering you quickly change as you hear the game being turned off and Max entering his room. Turning off your light you slip into bed. Staring quietly up at the ceiling unable to sleep. You hear your parents leave for their room and the house was encased in darkness. As you do nothing but stare up at the barely seen ceiling in the dark room.

The time drifted by as you were lost wandering the maze of your brain. Many thoughts you thought about. Many ideas you piled away to be looked over again another day. Not paying much attention to your surroundings you miss the window opening than closing. But you didn't miss the figure which next hovered over your still body.

Watching the figure you see that they bring a hand up which held something glimmering in the dark night. It seemed long and thin. Not putting two and two together that your life was on danger you just watch them, curious in what they'd do next.

Using their other hand they touch your clothed stomach. Hooking a finger under the hem of your shirt they softly lift it up, believing you to be asleep. As if making a note, he traces a finger on your side in a straight line, like a doctor would before they make a cut.

Still watching the figure, but shivering as the cold leather of their glove touch your warm skin, you watch as they lower what ever was in their hand. Pausing they seem to double cheek. They quickly lift whatever was in their hand away and put two hands underneath you. Gently, ever so gently, they roll you over on to your side. Still curious as to what they were going to do you allow it to happen, still not sensing the danger as the figure seems so calm and sure of what they're doing.

Something cold touches your side where they had traced the line from just before. Eyes widening you finally realize what they were planning on doing. It was easy access to one of your kidneys right there. Before you could move the door to your room is roughly opened and another figure stands there. The darkness shrouding them as well. But you could see that it was the figure in the white hoodie. Maybe that means that the figure currently hovering above you was the one in black?

Without even a second thought you watch the new figure dive at the old figure, basically leaping over your bed and tackling them. Grunting and rolling the two fight on your floor. Gathering the courage you roll over with your eyes close and moan, pretending that their noise was starting to wake you up.

All of a sudden the fight got quieter but you could still hear the hisses and grunts of the two, and gathering from their sound you thought the two figures are male. Rolling over again you accidently roll off the bed, landing on top of the two fighting figures with a startled yelp leaving your lips. Opening your eyes with a start to look at what happened a hand quickly covers your eyes.

"Leave Eyeless Jack." A voice close to your ear hisses. Whatever you had landed on was warm and soft in a strange way. "She's my target not yours."

"Hmph." The different male huffs, the window opens and closes once again letting you know that who ever Eyeless Jack was had left.

A sigh is heard as a puff of warm air is blown directly into your ear. Squirming around a bit to get away from the puffs of air and to get comfortable, you relax into whoever's chest you were on.

It was warm and the beating heart in which you could feel on your back lulled you into sleep. "Go to sleep." Is quietly muttered.

A part of your mind is still awake as you drift off.  You knew that if you weren't so bored and warm that you would be fighting but you couldn't bare to do it. Not when it could put the warmth at risk of leaving.  Finally falling deep into sleep your moved back to your bed, under the comfort of the covers in which cover you in a comfort home feeling.

~Faithfull

 


	6. Chapter 5

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Author's point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

"What the actual fuck you fucking barstard!" Jeff shouted, clearly angered and annoyed at the blue masked male. "She is my target! She's my next kill!" He steps closer and grabs the collar of EJ's hoodie, pulling him close enough that either of them could headbutt the other.

Eyeless Jack growled low in his throat, "She's my next meal, that's what she is. I was only going to take one of her kidneys."

Jeff bares his teeth in a feral growl just as he lunges at Jack, arm straight out with the knife pointed at him. With a quick movement Jack blows the blow with his gleaming scalpel.

Both Jack and Jeff growl low in their throats, making it sound like the rumble was coming from their chests. Jacks face isn't seen from behind the blue mask with black ink and tar like substance flowing from the eye holes and dripping on to him and the ground. But his posture says it all just like Jeff's feral teeth baring grin and his attacking posture. Each were ready to fight to the death.

Lunging again, Jeff swings his knife at Jack's body, hoping to land a hit. Jack jumps back just as the knife catches his dark black hoodie. Growling Jack takes a couple of steps before lifting his leg up and kicking Jeff in the stomach, sending Jeff himself tumbling to the ground. Without a second thought Jack jumps on top of Jeff and presses his scalpel into Jeff's neck, leaving himself defenseless in every other area.

Without even thinking Jeff automatically brings both a knee up to Jacks groin and the knife holding hand to his side at the same time. Pulling the knife out and pushing Jack over, pushing him into the ground as he bleed black goo onto Jeff's white jumper and the ground. Jeff growls lowly once again before speaking, "She is my target to kill got that ink eyes."

Jack just growls in return, not letting up that easy.

Jeff brings Jack's shoulders up off the ground before slamming him back into it, leaving a large debt underneath him. "She's my fucking kill so back the fuck off!" He growls once again before standing up and delivering a swift kick to Jack's side. "Don't you dare get close to her." Turning on his heel, Jeff stalks off into the dark night, leaving Jack on the ground coughing and holding his side to slow the black tar from leaking. Standing up Jack presses his hand against his side, clamping the wound shut as he takes slow wobbly steps to go back on his way.

Not realising it but Jeff himself makes his way into another family's house, and without a hint of remorse he starts to stab and slash at the sleeping bodies in each bedroom. A young child, most likely aged five was killed with three stabs to the chest and one to the head. An older teenager, seeming to be thirteen was killed with just as many stabs as his age and slashed so his head was almost decapitated from his neck. Blood already covering Jeff from the young child got freshened by the young teenagers blood. The redness of the blood stood out against his white jumper as a crazed smile split his face in half with glimmers of pure uncontained insanity.

In this light nothing good could be seen of him. He was angry and had an aching to see blood being spilt. He had two more kills left. This possibly was a happy family, both parents with two offspring. Staking his way into the parents' bedroom he sees the older male sleeping on the side closest to the door. Smiling to himself he starts to sneakily, creating noise with each step to awake them but it is in vain as they continue to sleep.

Wanting to get the male's kill over quickly, Jeff slices his neck, cutting his jugular and letting him chock on his blood and he awakes coughing and spluttering blood up. Without any other attention Jeff lunges at the older female, straddling her as she awakes screaming and thrashing. Chuckling loudly he states right down at her with his knife positioned high in the air, ready at a moment's notice to seep into the women's chest and allow her eternal sleep.

His image of the women quickly changes to the young girl he's watching. He sees his target's (h/l) (h/c) hair matted and tangled across the pillow, her (e/c) eyes widen in fear as she thrashes under his powerful coiled body. It was turning him on imagining himself dominating such a creature. He groans as he shifts, getting lost in the image. The women below him let's out a frightened shriek as she notices his harden never on her flushed body. He groans again, hearing the shriek as if Como from his target's lips. Oh those lips of his target's could have him imagining many different uses for.

Leaning down he grips the women's neck as he grinds his lower half against her body. The warmth of her body makes him harder. He could see his target beneath him. Whining and squirming in lust and fear. Oh the dominance he could take over her. The deeds he could do to her behind closed doors, in darkened rooms, with her screaming his name and shouting who she belonged to. Her cheeks growing warm as he dominates her body, telling her who owns her and her body glistening with sweat as he thrusts into her body.

He groans, his pants growing painfully tight with these thoughts. It wasn't the first time he felt like this towards a target but it was the most strongest these feelings have ever been. He couldn't understand what brought upon these feelings but all he knew was that they were clouding his thoughts. His pale blue eyes with the broken and holey lids closing in pleasure as he grinds, his grip on her neck tightening. Moaning his eyes open into slits, looking down at the thrashing women his picture of his target is destroyed. Growling lowly in his throat, like the feral lustful animal he was becoming, he brings his knife up. Angry at the now distorted picture somehow merging between his target and this women he smashes it down into her chest, the hilt of the knife even burying halfway  into her chest. Blood starts to pool and drain from the gaping hole in her chest as he drags the knife out. Pulling small pieces of flesh and organs with the knife he stabs it in her again. More blood spluttering over his face and clothing, his hands bloodied by the handle. He cackles loudly, finding joy in the gurgles of the women below him as she struggles to live. Stabbing the woman over and over until she had stopped breathing he finally calms down. She couldn't be recognized there was that much blood and deformity with the wounds. Stepping away from the bed he opens the window and slips away, giggling to himself at the pain he had admissioned to the family that use to live under that roof.

He was still in heat and so decided to travel back to his target's house and watch her. The image of her covered in blood, be it her own or another person's turned him on harder than the thought of either of those things alone. Looking though her window he see the target back in bed. Her (h/c) hair tangled across the pillow and her cheeks flushed as she whimpers and twist. A bad dream seems to be haunting her. Giggling to himself he unzips his black free pants and pulls his boner out.

Gripping it he starts to jerk himself off all while watching the girl through the window. She tosses and turns as a nightmare sinks it's claws into her mind. Panting as he nears he focuses his attention on giving himself as much pleasure as possible. Finally spilling, his semen sprays on the ground in front of him.

Huffing and catching his breath, Jeff uses his foot to cover the semen with dirt, hiding it from view. Putting his now limp cock away he steals one last glace at the nightmare infested girl before slinking off into the night again.

\- Faithfull

 


	7. Chapter 6

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Your point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

You wake up with a start. Tired and sweaty from the nightmare. Half of your body was off the bed and tangled in the bed sheets to the point where it was painful to just untangle yourself. You couldn't remember the dream, nor why you even had one. Finally untangling yourself, you lay on the bed looking up at the roof. Your mind empty as you wait for something to happen. It was Saturday. Meaning that there wasn't much for you to do. But you had two options, one was to stay inside where your anime and food is, while the other is outside where it's noisy and full of people. That seemed to clear up what you were doing. Staying inside and watching anime, even if you happened to have an assignment due on Monday.

It wasn't going to get in your way of having a good weekend not when you can get a clear B if you work on it for just one night. Getting up and stretching, you make your way to the lounge room. You felt as if something was missing from your memory but you brushed it off, not wanting to ruin the weekend. Sighing to yourself you slouch on the lounge, wondering why no-one else was awake.

Getting back up with a groan you make your way to the kitchen where the oven told the time. Yawning you look at the numbers. "Nine o'clock roughly." You mutter as your eyes went blurry from the yawn. Rubbing them you fall back on the couch, throwing an arm across the back of your head as you squish your face against the material. You were bored. It was simple as that. And there was no one to entertain you as they were still asleep. "Why did I wake up so early?" You question the air, "Oh I know. Because I'm stupid." You started to talk to yourself. There was nothing more amusing than talking to yourself, even if that meant being seen as a wacko to other people.

Finally deciding to tune the TV on you roll over, staring briefly at the black screen. Barely making an effect your fingers twitch as the electrical signals ran along your nerves. It seemed tour body didn't want to move much. You just felt lazy and heavy, like your limbs weighed a hundred pounds each and your eye hurt already. Yawning again you try and reach for the remote, missing it by miles as it happily sat on the coffee table an arm length away. Groaning you take the time to glare at the remote.

Trying again your fingers brush the remote before your arm fell limply over the side if the couch, brushing the floor gently. It was Saturday and you were bored already. You just hoped that something interesting would happen. But not as interesting as the stuff on TV. You just needed something that'd break you from your endless cycle of the same things. Your days were predictable which made them boring. And such you feel into boredom often, and other times you just felt void of emotions. It was weird.

Groaning in distaste you turn your back on the happy remote who sat on the table, teasing you lightly as you ran out of energy to grab it. Hoping to make the remote feel lonely or make it sad, you start to ignore it, not really caring if the remote wasn't in fact a real person. It was days like these where they just droned on and on and on, never seeming to end.

You kept feeling like something was missing. Like you were forgetting something that happened not to long ago. It was like remembering that you forgot to grab something only to realise that you had it, only this time you didn't have it. It puzzled you to no end, but being a lazy person you tend to be, you just shrugged your shoulders and ignored the feeling. That is until Max walked in, his footsteps harsh against the floor as he dragged his feet, his body slouched as he forces himself to walk. The noised seemed similar to something that you can't quite put your finger on. It bothered you to no end that you couldn't remember whatever it was.

"Morning (y/n)." Max says from the kitchen where he grabs himself a rainbow paddle pop.

"Morning." You respond as a groan, rolling over and watching him as he sits on a recliner. "How's your sleep?"

"It was alright." Max responds, "But there was a loud thump and crash from your room, I was going to ask how you felt."

"I just fell out of bed." You cover, now knowing that something had happened. You curse your terrible memory, it seemed whenever you were tired you never remembered anything.

"Are you sure? There was shouting and growls." Max informs, as if he knew you were keeping a secret. "Was there someone in your room?"

"No I don't think so..." You trail off, eyes widen once you realise the missing information. With what happened last night you shoot up, "Max, we need better security." You say, voice strained as the nightmare of dark insane pale blue eyes, stark white face and that cut smile echo into your mind.

"Wh-what?" He stutters surprised by your outburst. "What do you mean?"

"There was someone in my room."

"As in the room that I sleep in sometimes?"

"Yes." You say quickly, panicked lack your tone. Standing up, you make your way to your room with Max in tow. "Last night. Two people were in here. Fighting and shouting on my floor..." You move over to the side of the bed closest to the window, "Then I fell out of bed and must of landed on one of them before falling back asleep." You mutter, staring down at the floor, trying to figure out what they wanted.

"What did they want?" Max asks, staring at you and the window, as if he knew himself.

You look up, catching his gaze, "I don't know. That's what's worrying me."

"Do you think they'd come back?"

"Most certainly." You say, sure of what is going to happen. "They will come again." 

Your bother looked at you with worry, "And you?"

"Me?" You asked surprised at the sudden change of topic, "What about me?"

"How will you react?" He asked, "Will you be okay?" He fidgeted with his hands, looking between you and the window earnestly. You could tell he was worried, let it be your safety or his own, he was worried.

You smile and walk over to him, rubbing his head, even though he was close to your height, "I'll be fine. And so you'll be too." 

"You sure?"

"Yea I am." You say, "We just need to tell mum and dad to get new locks."

"Would they believe us?" Max asks, following you as you walk back into the lounge room.

You slouch onto the couch, your younger brother sitting beside you with a sigh, "Hopefully when they hear that our lives may be at risk." You tried to stay positive for him, but inside you knew that they wouldn't, you had no proof and you knew that they wouldn't just pay for new locks when they think the ones you have now are good. Sighing you just wish to go back to sleep, but now you couldn't for your mind was travelling a mile a minute and leaving your body behind.

\- Faithfull


End file.
